<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuatro lunas by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046640">Cuatro lunas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo'>Sierra Roo (SoySierra)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, Dubious Consent, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las runas caen y Uhtred siente como si la habitación se congelara.</p>
<p>Ubba</p>
<p>Cuando el sol de la mañana arranca de su ebrio sueño a los comensales, es que finalmente la certeza se hace presente en su mente. Deberá pasar cuatro lunas en el bosque con Ubba. Es en ese instante que la sensación de horror se abre paso en toda su extensión.</p>
<p>English translation here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054248/chapters/63363340</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uhtred of Bebbanburg/Ubba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Luna nueva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nadie:......</p>
<p>Literalmente nadie: ......</p>
<p>Yo: Si, vamos a shippear a Ubba con Uhtred!! (Pareja que tendré que crear de cero porque no existe contenido de ellos en este mundo!!!)</p>
<p>Dios, a veces pienso que me esfuerzo para elegir parejas raras. Si alguien encuentra lugar en su corazon para ellos dos y quiere enviarme amor estaré muy agradecida!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las runas son piedras. Más allá de su importancia para el pueblo vikingo, más allá de su significado místico, de la profunda conexión que idealmente poseen con los dioses. Las runas son solo piedras. Piedras talladas con inscripciones que son arrojadas de cuando en cuando por hábiles manos para predecir eventos.<br/>
<br/>
Uthred jamás le ha prestado mayor atención a aquellas pequeñas piedras. Quizás si fuera algo mayor, algo más experimentado, más curtido por los avatares de la vida..<br/>
<br/>
Quizás lo hubiera hecho.<br/>
<br/>
En otro universo, en uno en donde aun él no es un joven recién dejando atrás los restos de su niñez, tal vez hubiera sido más prudente. Sin dudas se habría preparado mejor para todo aquello. Habría ideado con su hermano Ragnar el joven, un plan para sabotear las runas, para lograr que caigan de determinada manera, que esgriman un determinado patrón. Incluso, también podrían haber sobornado a Storri y hacer que su designio sea otro.<br/>
<br/>
No lo hacen. Su hermano ni siquiera está presente cuando la ceremonia se lleva a cabo. Una tormenta ha retrasado su llegada. Uhtred no es capaz de interpretar aquello como un presagio ominoso hasta mucho más tarde.<br/>
<br/>
El ritual de festejar la entrada a la madurez, era una costumbre muy arraigada entre los daneses. Era mandatorio que los jóvenes pasaran cuatro lunas en el bosque con un adulto experimentado. Él era hijo de Ragnar, por lo que estaba en su destino ser un futuro guerrero. En su caso, el ritual debía estar a cargo de un señor de la guerra.<br/>
<br/>
Su impaciente deseo por ser reconocido por todos como un verdadero danes obstaculiza cualquier otro pensamiento. Este es un ritual que ha esperado y anhelado desde que ha sido adoptado por Ragnar. Ha visto a varios miembros de la aldea pasar por él. Incluso, su hermano, se ha hecho un hombre mediante aquel método. Uhtred no comprende lo que aquello significa hasta que es muy tarde.<br/>
<br/>
Los invitados junto a los miembros más importantes de su familia están sentados en un gran círculo. Storri arroja las piedras luego de recitar las palabras. Las runas caen y es en ese instante en que Uhtred siente como si la habitación se congelara.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Ubba.</em><br/>
<br/>
Las runas claramente señalan al señor de la guerra: Ubba. El gigante se pone de pie tan pronto su nombre es anunciado. Hace una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el conde Ragnar y luego un gesto en señal de agradecimiento a los dioses. Uhtred lo observa atentamente mientras el horror crece trepidante en su pecho. En ningún momento sus miradas se cruzan.<br/>
<br/>
Ragnar, su padre, celebra junto a los otros señores de la guerra lo que cree, es un afortunado presagio. La cerveza, los cánticos y la comida circulan entre los invitados del salón hasta bien entrada la madrugada.<br/>
<br/>
Cuando el sol de la mañana arranca de su ebrio sueño a los comensales, es que finalmente la certeza se hace presente en su mente. Deberá pasar cuatro lunas en el bosque con Ubba. Es en ese instante que la sensación de horror se abre paso en toda su extensión.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
La sacudida lo despierta de un sueño en el que no recuerda haber caído. Por un minuto, por un maravilloso minuto, siente que la noche previa pudo haber sido producto de su imaginación. Una horrible pesadilla y nada más.<br/>
<br/>
-Date prisa o no lo alcanzarás.-Lo amonesta el viejo Ravn.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred observa a su alrededor. La mayoría de los invitados aun se hallan durmiendo la borrachera en diversos sectores del hall. El propio Ragnar, ha sucumbido al cansancio en su trono.<br/>
<br/>
No. En realidad ha sucedido. Las runas, el designio de los dioses..<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred se pone de pie de un salto. Con manos torpes recoge como puede sus pocas pertenencias. En su mente se repite que debe hacer esto. Debe hacerlo si algún día desea recuperar Bebbanburg. Es su destino convertirse en un guerrero.<br/>
<br/>
Y Ubba es su único camino...<br/>
<br/>
Está a punto de salir, cuando la voz de Ravn voz lo detiene.<br/>
<br/>
-¡Espera! El viejo danes lo observa, su mirada gris siguiendo todos sus movimientos.-Ubba es un hombre apegado a los designios de los dioses.<br/>
<br/>
Él lo sabe, por lo que no comprende por qué el anciano elige recordarle aquello justo en ese momento.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred hace una leve inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. No sabe que decir. De pronto las palabras de Ravn en su primer día junto a los daneses se hacen presentes en su mente.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Nunca contraríes a Ubba.</em><em><br/>
<br/>
</em><em>Y nunca, nunca</em><em>..</em><em><br/>
<br/>
</em><em>Pelees con él.</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Su yegua es uno de los animales más rápidos de la aldea. Sus cascos resuenan con fuerza sobre las hojas a medida que avanza velozmente entre los árboles. A pesar de eso, Ubba le lleva demasiada ventaja.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred sigue el rastro de lo que espera, sea el señor de la guerra. No tiene idea de donde queda exactamente el lugar donde los rituales con realizados. La vergüenza de no poder hallarlo y tener que regresar a la aldea sin poder completar el pasaje hacia su madurez, lo asalta con fuerza a medida que los minutos pasan.<br/>
<br/>
En varias ocasiones debe detenerse a pensar. Bajarse de su yegua, otear el terreno, buscar entre el barro y las malezas los rastros que pudo haber dejado el paso del otro.<br/>
<br/>
El viento sopla de cuando en cuando haciéndole creer por momentos que finalmente lo ha hallado. Por la posición del sol, puede dar cuenta que es cerca del mediodía. Han pasado horas desde que dejó la aldea.<br/>
<br/>
¿Qué diría su padre Ragnar si debía volver?¿Qué diría del muchacho sajón al que le perdonó la vida si este no podía cumplir su tarea por haberse quedado dormido?<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred acelera la marcha. La yegua da un resoplido en señal de queja. No puede permitirlo. Mejor morir en los bosques a tener que volver.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Cuando visualiza un borrón rubio entre la arboleda, Uthred siente un profundo alivio recorrerlo. Se precipita de su yegua al suelo para recorrer el trecho que los separa a pie. Es un intento por calmarse. Su corazón aún late desbocado ante el creciente nerviosismo que lo ha invadido hasta ahora.<br/>
<br/>
Ubba se encuentra rodeando lo que parece ser una tienda de campaña de telas sucias y raídas por los elementos. Se halla instalada en un pequeño claro a unos cuantos metros de un río con escaso caudal. El joven se demora un momento en atar al animal a un árbol cercano. Inconscientemente, tratando de prolongar lo máximo posible su encuentro con el señor de la guerra.<br/>
<br/>
Tendrás que pasar un mes con él. Prolongarlo más no tiene ningún sentido. Le dice inclemente una voz en su mente, por lo que toma coraje y se dirige hasta él. Sin dudas, Ubba ya lo ha visto acercarse. En un rápido movimiento se mete a la tienda y desde la misma, arroja una serie de materiales al exterior. Ramas, rocas, lo que parecen ser utensilios rotos y algunos huesos, posibles restos de alguna cena llevada a cabo por sus predecesores.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred lo espera con prudencia en el exterior. No desea ser alcanzado por ninguno de esos proyectiles. Finalmente, al cabo de un rato, un pesado caldero es arrojado sin ningún cuidado a sus pies. La cabeza del rubio danes se asoma pocos segundos después, su expresión es una mezcla de fastidio e incredulidad.<br/>
<br/>
-¿Qué esperas? ¡No te quedes parado ahí!¡Vé por agua!-Las palabras son una mezcla entre grito y gruñido.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred no puede evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica se dibuje en sus facciones.<br/>
<br/>
-Si, Lord.<br/>
<br/>
Sin dudas iba a ser un mes difícil.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Cuando regresa con el pesado caldero en sus manos, Uhtred ingresa con precaución a la tienda. El fuego está encendido. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no hay rastros del veterano guerrero.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred deja el agua en un costado y aprovecha para recorrer el lugar. No hay mucho que ver. La tienda es apenas lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a los dos. Un sector en el centro para colocar el fuego, dos rudimentarias camas a los lados. El joven siente una oleada de aprehensión al pensar que debe compartir un espacio tan pequeño con un sujeto tan peligroso.<br/>
<br/>
Se distrae un momento con los objetos que cuelgan aquí y allá de las maderas que sostienen el techo de la tienda. Algunos huesos, hojas, cáscaras de nueces, ramas dispuestas en posiciones que ha visto en las inscripciones de las runas..<br/>
<br/>
Aquellas malditas runas..<br/>
<br/>
Prefiere no pensar en ellas por el momento.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
El ocaso se precipita rápidamente sobre el horizonte. Uhtred ha salido a recolectar toda la madera posible. Aun están en otoño, pero las noches comienzan a enfriarse con el correr de los días.<br/>
<br/>
Aún no hay rastros de Ubba. Por lo que se entretiene afilando las cuchillas que ha traído. Acomoda lo mejor que puede los lechos y se dedica a esperar. Ha intentado cazar algo cerca del perímetro que rodea la tienda pero no ha tenido éxito. Ha tenido precaución de no alejarse demasiado por temor a que cuando Ubba regresara se encontrara con que él no estaba ahí. Podría pensar que ha abandonado el ritual y eso sería una vergüenza.<br/>
<br/>
Al anochecer, Uhtred vuelve a salir para recorrer brevemente el lugar. No hay luna, por lo que es difícil ver el exterior. La ansiedad de no saber exactamente qué debe hacer vuelve a recorrerlo.<br/>
<br/>
No tiene idea de dónde ha ido Ubba ni de cuando regresará..<br/>
<br/>
Si es que regresará.<br/>
<br/>
El hecho de que el guerrero haya cambiado de idea para volver a la aldea es una posibilidad que crece a medida que avanzan los minutos. Sabía que Ubba no le guardaba afecto alguno. Jamás habían intercambiado más palabras de las necesarias. Su tolerancia hacia su persona radicaba casi exclusivamente en su vínculo con Ragnar.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred no se engañaba. Ninguno de los dos deseaba estar en esa situación. El guerrero podría haber regresado justificando su accionar en alguna falla que él pudo tener. En su retraso para encontrar el lugar, incluso podría inventar algún motivo y nadie osaría en contradecirlo.<br/>
<br/>
Si eso sucedía, su nombre quedaría manchado para siempre. Ningún otro señor de la guerra querría ofrecerse para guiarlo. Entonces nunca lograría cumplir su destino.<br/>
<br/>
*<br/>
<br/>
Han pasado varias horas cuando finalmente escucha el sonido de pisadas en el exterior. Instintivamente, Uhtred toma una de las cuchillas. En aquellos lugares nunca se sabía cuando podían ser atacados por un enemigo.<br/>
<br/>
Ubba ingresa a la tienda con poca ceremonia. Su cabello alborotado y su rostro pálido ante el frío de la noche. En una de sus manos, colgando de un pequeño anzuelo, dos sendos pescados. En la otra, lo que parece ser un gran manojo de hierbas, flores y ramas.<br/>
<br/>
Al verlo, dos emociones ganan fuerza en su pecho. El alivio de saber que Ubba no lo ha dejado solo en aquel ritual, se mezcla con el fastidio de entender que el guerrero lo ha dejado en la sombra respecto a sus intenciones a propósito. Por un segundo, está a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto pero decide frenarse a tiempo. No va a dejar que el enojo y la frustración lo venzan.<br/>
<br/>
-Ha sido una buena pesca.-Dice como un modo de darle la bienvenida, incorporándose rápidamente en su lecho. No quiere dar la impresión de haber estado holgazaneando.<br/>
<br/>
Mientras aviva el fuego, nota que el otro se dispone a limpiar uno de los pescados. Uhtred hace un ademán para tomar el otro cuando la voz de Ubba lo frena en seco.<br/>
<br/>
-¡No toques los peces!<br/>
<br/>
-Solo quiero ayudarte, no pretendía..<br/>
<br/>
-No...toques...los...peces.-Repite, acentuando cada palabra con un tono que no admite replicas al mismo tiempo que deja caer las vísceras de uno de los animales.<br/>
<br/>
Uhtred vuelve a posicionarse en su lugar en el lecho. La exasperación haciéndole sentir el profundo deseo de salir de aquel estrecho lugar. Ni siquiera podían comunicarse. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo aquello iba a funcionar. Si ponerlos en esa posición realmente era producto de los dioses, entonces definitivamente estaban locos.<br/>
<br/>
Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, lo que parece ser un guiso de pescado se cuece lentamente en el caldero.<br/>
<br/>
Ninguno ha intercambiado más palabras desde la advertencia del guerrero. Aunque la curiosidad siempre ha sido una de sus debilidades, Uhtred se limita a observar pacientemente como el otro ha ido agregando determinadas flores y especias en la comida.<br/>
<br/>
Pronto un agradable aroma llena el lugar. A él le agradaría poder preguntar al respecto. Que era todo aquello, como lograba ese aroma en sus alimentos, como había aprendido a elegir que podía comer...<br/>
<br/>
El temor a ser reprendido nuevamente lo mantiene callado.<br/>
<br/>
Ubba se sirve una porción cuando considera que está listo. Uhtred duda. El otro es demasiado volátil, por lo que quizás intentar tomar una porción para él podría ser tomado como un insulto. Los segundos pasan, el hambre le ha hecho un nudo en el estómago desde que los deliciosos aromas han comenzado a percibirse pero el riesgo es demasiado alto. En aquel pequeño sitio no tiene lugar para correr si llega a ofenderlo. Durante un momento el debate interno entre comer o no comer es en todo lo que puede pensar hasta que..<br/>
<br/>
-Come.<br/>
<br/>
No es una invitación. Es casi una orden pero Uthred, esta vez, la sigue secretamente agradecido. Se lleva la porción a sus labios sintiendo la comida revitalizarlo después de una extenuante jornada.<br/>
<br/>
-Está delicioso.<br/>
<br/>
Lo dice sin poder evitarlo porque es genuinamente lo que piensa.<br/>
<br/>
Ubba gruñe en señal de toda respuesta pero el joven puede ver fugazmente, como algo en su mirada se suaviza. Es solo un destello que pronto vuelve a ser empañado por habitual hosquedad, pero Uhtred siente cierta esperanza anidar en él al creer que comienza a entenderlo.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Continuará..<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cuarto creciente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante los días subsiguientes, Uhtred se dedica a observar. Solo sabe de Ubba que es un gran guerrero. Que ha protagonizado innumerables batallas, que ha saqueado aldeas enteras y que posee una marcada devoción a la voluntad de los dioses. Sabe que esto, es justamente lo que lo hace impredecible y volátil.<br/><br/>Ubba es popular tanto con hombres y mujeres. Cuenta con varias esposas aquí y allá y con una pequeña prole de hijos propios y a juzgar por la rubia cabellera de buena parte de los niños en la aldea, también bastardos. Es un hombre ruidoso y verborragico, cuya presencia llena cualquier reunión en la que se encuentre.<br/><br/>Esto es lo que ha sabido Uhtred antes de ser forzado a convivir con él. El hombre con el que comparte sus días es diferente. Su carácter sigue siendo peligroso y su paciencia posee un límite muy estrecho, pero su espíritu conversador se limita con él a las interacciones básicas.<br/><br/>El joven no está acostumbrado a períodos de silencio tan prolongados. En su familia siempre había alguien con quien conversar, si no era Ragnar el joven, Brida, su hermana Thyra o incluso cuando aún se encontraba en Bebbanburg, el padre Beocca estaban ahí para intercambiar pensamientos o historias.<br/><br/>Uhtred sabe que su estadía en aquel lugar no debe ser necesariamente algo agradable, pero el objetivo de todo eso se le hace cada vez más esquivo con el correr de los días. Ubba no le habla, tampoco ayuda el hecho de que no le diga qué hacer en concreto. Desde que han iniciado su convivencia no le ha enseñado nada.<br/><br/>No es que él no haya intentado aprender...<br/><br/>Tácitamente, ha llegado a entender que Ubba se encargará de las comidas. Incluso, cuando es él quien consigue las presas, es el señor de la guerra quien las toma de sus manos y se toma el trabajo de cocinar los alimentos para ambos. Esto al principio lo desconcierta. A fines prácticos, en su pueblo, todos eran capaces de proveerse. Pero la preparación de alimentos era una tarea comúnmente a cargo de las mujeres de la comunidad.<br/><br/>No es el caso de Ubba. Le toma un tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que el danés lo hace porque aquello le provoca algún tipo de placer. Esto le aporta un gran dato. No lo hacía a raíz de algún sentimiento de amabilidad, sino por un deseo propio y de hecho, era muy bueno en ello. Cuando cenan cada noche, sus elogios son genuinos y Ubba parece agradecerlos..en cierta medida.<br/><br/>Sin embargo, sus intentos de poder aprender algo con Ubba, si no era idealmente de lucha, al menos de como cocinar apropiadamente, siempre eran respondidos con silencio o gruñidos.<br/><br/>Al cabo de varios días en el mismo plan, Uhtred siente que solo van en círculos.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>La luna creciente se deja ver en el horizonte. Ubba ha estado mucho más irritable que de costumbre los últimos dos días.<br/><br/>Uhtred parece no poder hacer nada bien. Cuando busca tomar decisiones por su cuenta, para mejorar de algún modo la convivencia, es amonestado con duras palabras y miradas aireadas. Esto lo hace sentir un chiquillo. Un niño ingenuo que es incapaz de valerse por sí mismo. Uhtred se encuentra a punto de perder la paciencia. La sensación de nunca ser suficiente, tan arraigada en él cuando aún vivía en Bebbanburg, vuelve poco a poco a poblar sus pensamientos.<br/><br/>Sabe que debe luchar contra eso. Que aquel lord en particular jamás le ha guardado simpatía y que sus acciones son producto del fastidio de estar obligado a ser su guía en aquel mes. Que quizás, si hubiera tenido más suerte, si las runas hubiesen señalado a otro, hoy estaría aprendiendo cosas para convertirse en un verdadero danes.<br/><br/>Todos sus intentos de encontrar un sentido a todo aquello se van por la borda el día en que está curtiendo una de las pieles para hacer una manta. Durante las noches, el frío se cuela por las aberturas de la tienda, por lo que contar con un abrigo más les resultaría útil.<br/><br/>Ha estado trabajando varios días en ella, dejándola secar, tratándola para quitarle el olor a podredumbre. Esto le ha dado un propósito a sus días y una distracción para sus atribuladas preocupaciones. Esta casi lista, la mantiene estirada cerca del fuego esperando poder darle los últimos retoques cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, Ubba entra como una furia al interior de la tienda.<br/><br/>-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-Brama, sobresaltándolo.-¡Es luna creciente!-Continua Ubba quitando sin ningún cuidado la piel del fuego y colocando el caldero en su lugar.<br/><br/>El pánico al haber sido interrumpido de una forma tan abrupta pronto se convierte en un trepidante enojo.<br/><br/>-¿Y eso qué? Solo intentaba...<br/><br/>No tiene tiempo de explicarse. El otro le lanza una mirada mordaz. Uhtred comprende que no tiene sentido. Que cualquier intento de dar un motivo a sus acciones nunca será bien visto por él.<br/><br/>-¡Al menos intentaba hacer algo!-Sentencia ya sin poder contenerse más.-¡Desde que estamos aquí no me diriges la palabra, todo lo que hago no te resulta pero tampoco me dices que quieres que haga, no he aprendido nada, a este ritmo no voy a convertirme en un...!<br/><br/>En una exhalación Ubba está sobre él. La tienda volviéndose infinitamente pequeña en un segundo. Su ominosa figura está a centímetros de su rostro. La diferencia de altura entre los dos de pronto haciéndose demasiado notoria.<br/><br/>-¿Quieres aprender?-Dice en un siseo peligroso. Uhtred cree que va a golpearlo. Realmente lo cree. Se prepara mentalmente para el impacto, pero para su sorpresa, súbitamente el otro se aleja.<br/><br/>-Hoy aprenderás lo que es ser un danés.<br/><br/>Ubba sonríe de lado. Hay algo en él. En su expresión. Que lo hace ver como si realmente hubiera perdido la razón.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Uhtred siente un nudo en el estómago. Ha intentado repasar en su mente todo lo que sabe de aquel ritual, pero su información es demasiado escasa. Los señores de la guerra no hablaban abiertamente de aquello y él nunca había sido tan audaz para preguntar. A grandes rasgos, conoce que debe llevar a cabo algún tipo de entrenamiento, algún tipo de preparación para su vida adulta.<br/><br/>El pueblo vikingo es conocido por su destreza en la lucha, su temeridad y también...<br/><br/>Y entonces Uhtred comprende.<br/><br/>El anochecer los encuentra en la tienda. Ubba revuelve sin cesar lo que parece ser la grasa de algún animal. Uthred se siente enfermo. Ahora que ha caído en la cuenta de lo que ocurrirá, todo comienza a tener sentido. La creciente irascibilidad de Ubba en los días recientes, su desprecio hacia todas sus acciones..<br/><br/>Es un escaso consuelo el hecho de que ninguno de los dos desea lo que va a ocurrir, pero aun así Uhtred no puede evitar el desasosiego que lo invade.<br/><br/>-Puedes irte en cualquier momento.-Dice de repente el otro mientras coloca unos hongos en un pequeño cuenco.<br/><br/>-Puedes regresar a la aldea. No eres un danés, nunca lo serás. Es un hecho. No tiene sentido seguir.<br/><br/>Es la mayor cantidad de palabras que le ha dicho hasta el momento y Uhtred se sentiría de algún modo aliviado por ellas, si no fuera por el hecho de que esa no es una opción para él. Ubba intenta que desista, sin dudas quiere terminar con aquella forzada convivencia pero él no puede permitirlo. Debe convertirse en un danés si desea algún día cumplir su destino.<br/><br/>-No me iré.-Sentencia firmemente mirándolo a los ojos.-He venido aquí por una razón. Haré lo que tenga que hacer.<br/><br/>Ubba detiene sus movimientos. Los dos se sostienen la mirada por largos segundos. Finalmente, el lord suspira poniéndose de pie.<br/><br/>-Bien, como quieras. Bebe esto y quítate la ropa.<br/><br/>Uhtred obedece. Los hongos han sido molidos hasta lograr una infusión que se percibe amarga en su boca. La bebe sin chistar. Luego llega el turno de la ropa. Hay aprehensión en sus movimientos y sus manos parecen no querer obedecerle, pero se obliga a sí mismo a no pensar. Cuando finalmente está desnudo y sintiendo el frío envolviendolo, el señor de la guerra hace un gesto con su cabeza en señal de que se recueste.<br/><br/>-Pon tus manos y tus rodillas sobre la cama.-Los instruye mientras él también se quita la ropa.<br/><br/>Uhtred puede sentir poco a poco el efecto de los hongos. Se siente ligeramente mareado. Los colores de la tienda haciéndose más nítidos, las llamas brillantes del pequeño fuego captando su atención. En su espalda, percibe las manos de Ubba. Siente su tacto firme separando sus muslos, abriendo sus nalgas..<br/><br/>Pero de algún modo, las sensaciones no parecen tan reales. Las hojas, las ramas y las pequeñas cuentas que cuelgan del techo se mecen suavemente con el viento y captan su atención. Su mirada se pierde en los nudos de las sogas que los sostienen, en sus intrincados patrones.<br/><br/>Cuando siente a Ubba dentro de sí, una alarma se enciende en su pecho. Hay incomodidad, molestia, Uhtred busca instintivamente alejarse, pero el otro lo retiene. Siente un líquido bajar por sus piernas. Lleva su mirada hacia atrás y comprende que el otro lo está preparando con la grasa que ha estado cocinando en el caldero.<br/><br/>Cuando vuelve a sentirlo en el interior de su cuerpo, el mareo se intensifica pero se obliga a permanecer en el lugar. No tiene sentido escapar. No puede escapar. ¿A dónde ir?<br/><br/>Ubba se demora unos minutos con él. Uhtred puede escuchar veladamente su voz. Al principio cree que le habla a él, pero pronto comprende que solo recita palabras de algún cántico. Este es sin dudas,  otro ritual para los dioses.<br/><br/>Eso, de algún modo, mejora las cosas. La voz de Ubba llena el silencio. A Uhtred jamás le ha gustado el silencio. Su cuerpo comienza a balancearse imperceptiblemente, siguiendo los cánticos.<br/><br/>Ubba ingresa en él y el dolor, aun con el efecto de los hongos nublando sus sentidos, le corta la respiración. Ha sido una estocada, firme y brutal. Uhtred siente el aire abandonar su cuerpo y olvida por un minuto respirar, hasta que siente la mano del otro, abandonar su cadera para colocarse en su estómago. No se mueve aún. Le da unos segundos para poder componerse. La enorme mano en su estómago, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones.<br/><br/>En el instante en que puede volver a respirar con normalidad, Ubba comienza a embestirlo. Uhtred siente el vértigo subir desde su vientre hasta su garganta. El mareo cada vez es peor. Siente el dolor abrasando su interior, la sensación de extrañeza ante lo que ocurre, pero otra sensación va ganando por sobre las demás. Miedo. Un terror sin nombre de repente se apodera de él. Le cierra la garganta y lo paraliza. No sabe por qué. No está dirigido a lo que está viviendo, hasta que lo ve.<br/><br/>Una sombra.<br/><br/>Sobre la tela de la tienda puede visualizarse claramente una sombra negra acercarse. Un sudor frío le recorre la espalda. ¿Enemigos?¿Van a ser emboscados?<br/><br/>Intenta hablar, advertirle a Ubba lo que ocurre pero su garganta está seca y su voz pastosa. Su cuerpo aún se agita con las embestidas, pero ya no puede centrar su atención en eso.<br/><br/>La figura entra a la tienda. Solo ve su túnica raída, un fuerte olor a lluvia llena de repente la estancia. No está lloviendo. Uthred lo sabe y sin embargo el aroma a tierra mojada inunda sus sentidos. La figura se aventura al interior del lugar.<br/><br/>¿Cómo es posible que Ubba no lo note? Uhtred intenta nuevamente, captar su atención. Con una de sus manos aferra la de él. Pero el otro no se detiene ni da indicios de entender lo que ocurre.<br/><br/>Se mueve como un hombre pero no lo es. Uhtred no puede mirarlo. No puede darle el comando a sus ojos para levantar su vista. Sus oídos captan el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado sobre la tierra. Es un martillo.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Cuando despierta siente la boca seca, los labios agrietados. Uhtred observa desorientado a su alrededor. Ubba está sentado en el lecho frente a él. En sus manos una figura hecha de juncos y ramas. Sus dedos entrelazan las finas hojas para conformar la forma.<br/><br/>Las náuseas se precipitan hacia su garganta tan pronto como intenta incorporarse. Enredándose con las pieles, trastabillando y por poco cayendo de bruces, logra llegar al exterior para devolver todo el contenido de su estómago. Se siente fatal.<br/><br/>El dolor de cabeza se hace uno con el malestar en su cuerpo. Cada paso le provoca una punzada de dolor en su espalda, pero no se detiene. Debe alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sus pasos se enredan uno con el otro, el paisaje se oscurece por momentos.<br/><br/>Cuando llega a la primera línea de árboles, aferra con sus manos el contorno de un pino para darse balance. Respira. Sus pulmones absorben el aire frío en profundas bocanadas. El dolor de cabeza va cediendo, el mareo parece darle una tregua. ¿A dónde se dirige?¿De qué escapa?<br/><br/>Confundido, mira a su alrededor. Ciertamente no escapa de la furia del señor de la guerra, Ubba no lo persigue. Su mente está en blanco. Por largos minutos, no sabe que pensar.<br/><br/>No puede entenderlo, hasta que siente el viento soplar entre los árboles. Las hojas se agitan a su alrededor y entonces cae en la cuenta del motivo de su reacción.<br/><br/>Con pasos tambaleantes regresa a la tienda. Allí, el danes levanta una ceja inquisitivo ante su curiosa forma de comportarse pero continua con su labor sin prestarle mayor atención.<br/><br/>Uhtred se acerca al lecho y con un gesto de dolor logra sentarse. No sabe exactamente como encarar aquella conversación. Qué decir exactamente. Teme que su visión sea descartada, que su terror sea ridiculizado como una fantasía producto de los hongos. Ciertamente no lo es. En los años que lleva conviviendo con el pueblo vikingo, se ha acostumbrado a consumir de cuando en cuando sustancias alucinógenas. Ninguna le ha hecho ver lo que la noche previa ha visto.<br/><br/>-Creo que el Dios Thor estuvo aquí anoche.-Las palabras suenan ridículas en sus oídos. Ha procurado darles un tono casual, pero su propia inseguridad se deja ver entre ellas.<br/><br/>Ubba deja lo que está haciendo para observarlo. Eso, de algún modo, lo alienta a continuar.<br/><br/>-Entro por la abertura de la tienda mientras nosotros...<br/><br/>-¡¿Qué dices?!-Lo interrumpe Ubba incapaz de contenerse.<br/><br/>-¡Lo sé! ¡Sé cómo suena!-Se defiende, impotente ante la imposibilidad de explicarse de una mejor manera.<br/><br/>El silencio se extiende como un pesado manto entre los dos. Uhtred no comprende como ha estado tanto tiempo sin ser golpeado, pero realmente teme que este sea el momento en que rompa su suerte.<br/><br/>Repentinamente, Ubba se pone de pie. Él se prepara para defenderse, pero curiosamente el enorme guerrero no se abalanza contra él sino hacia el exterior. Se demora un momento allí para luego volver a entrar pasándose una mano por el cabello. Una profunda confusión en su rostro.<br/><br/>-¿Y cómo era?<br/><br/>Pregunta finalmente el rubio, volviendo a sentarse, con un genuino gesto de intriga. Uhtred siente una profunda sensación de alivio recorrerlo. No será golpeado al menos.<br/><br/>-No pude ver su rostro, pero traía una larga túnica raída y un pesado martillo en su mano...<br/><br/>Se detiene inseguro. No es fácil decir todo aquello. Él nunca ha sido un hombre particularmente religioso y aquella experiencia le ha dejado más dudas que certezas. Ubba hace un gesto con su mano en señal de que continúe. Su expresión habida de respuestas.<br/><br/>- Emitía una sensación de poder, como la que se siente cuando un rayo cae cerca.<br/><br/>No puede hablar del terror. De la profunda impresión que le ha causado el ser testigo de una aparición así. No puede decir exactamente que lo ha conmovido tanto de todo aquello, pero no parece ser necesario.<br/><br/>Luego de unos segundos de observarlo fijamente, Ubba se pone de pie de un salto. Una gran sonrisa le llena el rostro y extiende las manos en señal de agradecimiento a los dioses. De pronto, tan inesperadamente como se ha puesto de pie, se pone a bailar.<br/><br/>Uhtred ni siquiera es capaz de procesar todo lo que está ocurriendo cuando repentinamente es jalado por los hombros y es arrastrado a aquel improvisado baile. Aun está desnudo, por lo que hace todo lo posible para no perder la piel que rodea su cadera. Ubba lo abraza y vocifera gritos al aire. Él no entiende nada.<br/><br/>Continuará..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Luna llena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recorren el camino que rodea la montaña más cercana siguiendo el curso del río. Su intención es alcanzar uno de los grandes lagos que pueblan la zona.<br/><br/>La caminata es ardua pero no al punto de la extenuación. Si su cuerpo aún no se encontrara debilitado por los eventos de la noche previa, se trataría de un juego de niños para él.<br/><br/>Ubba camina unos cuantos pasos adelante. Su enorme figura se abre paso por el camino como si fuera el rey del lugar. Desde que han dejado la tienda aquella mañana, no ha parado de hablar acerca de los dioses y sus rituales.<br/><br/>Uhtred no puede dejar de sentir un profundo desconcierto. De un momento a otro, se encontraba en presencia de un hombre totalmente diferente. La hosquedad y silencio de los días previos rápidamente habían sido reemplazados por una verborragia y buen ánimo difíciles de comprender. De pronto, era como si el Ubba que había conocido en sus días en la aldea, aquel guerrero ruidoso y orgulloso de sus conquistas y batallas se hubiera personificado en el lugar.<br/><br/>Las palabras de Ravn, en ese instante, adquieren un poderoso significado.<br/><br/>-El ritual de anoche invocaba al Dios Thor..-Ubba lo observa de reojo continuando su marcha.-Todo esto, lo que hacemos y lo que haremos, tiene que ver con su fuerza y su poder. Ser un guerrero..-Corta con su hacha una rama que les impide el paso.-Se relaciona con su voluntad.<br/><br/>-Es por eso que has sido muy afortunado, yo nunca...<br/><br/>Se detiene abruptamente, colocando una mano sobre su pecho para frenar su avance. Desde la colina donde se encuentran, pueden ver una manada de lobos corretear en la orilla. No los han visto, demasiado ocupados en sus propias disputas internas.<br/><br/>Observan sus interacciones con atención. Los lobos se precipitan sobre un miembro de la manada que chilla y muestra su vientre en señal de sumisión. Permanece en esa posición incluso después que los otros se alejan. Uhtred no puede evitar sentir empatía por él. Ha sido expulsado. No podrá volver con los suyos.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Las trampas están situadas a lo largo de la costa, junto a piedras y salientes. Uhtred descubre el motivo de la larga ausencia de Ubba el primer día. Evidentemente, el vikingo se había encargado de construirlas y colocarlas para atrapar peces.<br/><br/>Uhtred se aproxima a una de ellas para comprobar la captura. Está vacía. Por un momento se detiene allí, observando el majestuoso paisaje. El lago tiene un color turquesa imposible producto del deshielo. Las rocas son fácilmente visibles debajo del agua. Las montañas y los árboles envuelven el lugar como celosos protectores.<br/><br/>En ese instante Uhtred siente el poderoso deseo de hacerse uno con aquella poderosa inmensidad. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se quita la ropa y se adentra en el agua. El frío le corta la respiración y los músculos se recienten ante el brusco cambio de temperatura, pero siente que es como estar en casa. Las molestias y la sensación de atontamiento se retiran en ese momento abriendo paso a una sensación de frescura y plenitud.<br/><br/>-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Inquiere Ubba desde la orilla sin dejar de observarlo.<br/><br/>Él le sonríe.<br/><br/>-¡De esta forma es más fácil dar con las trampas que están más alejadas!-Le responde mientras comienza a nadar sobre la helada superficie.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Se siente mucho mejor después de aquello. Como si la experiencia vivida solo hubiera sido producto de un mal sueño. Ubba sigue de buen ánimo. También ayuda el hecho de que han logrado atrapar tres enormes truchas.<br/><br/>Comen lo cocinado por el guerrero y luego cada uno se dedica a sus propios asuntos. Uhtred aprovecha la ocasión para aprender la forma de armar ese tipo de trampas que han resultado ser tan efectivas. Está todo el día para lograr reproducirlas a partir de los recuerdos de las mismas en el lago, hasta que finalmente logra terminar una. Cuando la ve en sus manos, Ubba solo asiente con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Uhtred siente que es más de lo que ha conseguido con él desde que están ahí, así que se da por satisfecho.<br/><br/>Es durante la noche, que tiene problemas. Jamás ha sido un hombre temeroso, pero no puede evitar que los recuerdos de la sombra negra entrando por la tienda lo asalten en sus sueños. Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que una manada de lobos (probablemente la que han visto antes) desgarre la noche con sus aullidos. La cuchilla en su mano le da cierta sensación de seguridad. A pesar de eso, pasa gran parte de la noche en vela.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Al día siguiente, Ubba avienta sobre su pecho una gruesa rama. Él aún se encuentra algo atontado ante la falta de sueño, por lo que demora unos segundos en reaccionar.<br/><br/>-¡Vamos!¡Ven!-Lo incita el otro desde su lugar. Uthred nota que él también está armado con una rama. Entonces comprende. La emoción burbujea en su interior haciéndolo olvidar por completo su letargo. Van a luchar.<br/><br/>Uthred se precipita contra el enorme guerrero, arremete contra él, una, dos, tres veces. Sus movimientos son rápidos y estudiados, pero la fuerza del danes es mucho mayor a la imaginada. Tras pocos minutos está tirado en el suelo doblado en dos tras recibir un golpe de lleno en las costillas.<br/><br/>-¡¿En serio?!¿Ragnar puso en juego su reputación por ti?-La carcajada estalla en el claro, espantando a una bandada de pájaros.-Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso.<br/><br/>Uhtred percibe la vergüenza tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas. El enojo ante la humillación es apenas atenuada por el dolor físico. Se levanta una vez más. La rama en sus manos es apenas un débil sustituto de lo que podría ser una verdadera espada pero aún así pesa en sus manos. Vuelve a la carga con toda su fuerza. El crujir de la madera hace eco en el bosque, las astillas vuelan ante el impacto. Ubba carga con fuerza contra él hasta que logra que la rama que usa como protección se rompa en dos.<br/><br/>Uhtred termina aquella primera sesión con las manos ampolladas y moretones en todo su cuerpo. Su ánimo, sin embargo, conserva una esperanzadora expectativa. No sabía exactamente que había impulsado al danes a comenzar a entrenarlo de un momento a otro. Si había sido producto de su supuesta conexión con los dioses o el simple hecho de que el otro también necesitaba distraerse con algo aquellos días. Fuera el motivo que fuese, aprendería a ser un guerrero de la mano de uno de los más temibles señores de la guerra. No podía pedir más.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Aquella noche, cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran otra vez, Uhtred pide poder cambiar la posición. No dirá que su requerimiento responde al hecho de no tener de frente la abertura de la tienda. Que su terror aún sigue acechando en sus pensamientos.<br/><br/>Aquella nueva posición le proporciona un hallazgo curioso. Estando sobre su espalda en el lecho, con Ubba entre sus piernas, nota una curiosa corriente eléctrica atravesarlo con determinados movimientos. Como si una parte de sí mismo comenzara a asimilar a aquel acto de otro modo.<br/><br/>Aquella corriente y el cambio de perspectiva, casi harán que olvide por un segundo la sombra del Dios.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Lo despierta un sonido constante y gutural. No lo sobresalta, no al principio. El sonido se filtra en sus sentidos de a poco. La extrañeza pronto da paso a la preocupación. Aquel sonido no es algo normal.<br/><br/>Los dientes son lo primero que ve. Afilados dientes amarillos inundan su campo de visión. ¿Fenrir?piensa inmediatamente. Uhtred no puede evitar el estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo, un jadeo escapa de su boca. La mano de Ubba rodeando su torso lo frena de hacer un movimiento brusco.<br/><br/>Su mente busca frenéticamente darle sentido a la situación. Aún está en el lecho del danés. Luego de mantener relaciones, es evidente que se han quedado dormidos. Ha pasado la noche a su lado.<br/><br/>No es Fenrir. Pero sin dudas, es un lobo. Su esquelética figura esta sobre los restos de comida que ha sobrado en el caldero. El gruñido los amenaza con permanecer en el lugar. Es un hecho extraño. Aquellas criaturas rara vez se aventuraban en territorio de los hombres. A menos que estuvieran realmente desesperados. Uhtred observa con atención los destellos plateados en la espalda de animal. Se trata del ejemplar expulsado que han cruzado el día previo. Es evidente que en su desesperación por encontrar una presa ha optado por arriesgarse con ellos.<br/><br/>Siente el cuerpo de Ubba moverse lentamente a sus espaldas. El animal sigue sus movimientos comiendo rápidamente entre gruñidos de advertencia. Uhtred ve por la periferia de su visión como el otro toma su hacha. El lobo deja de comer. Sus gruñidos acrecentándose a cada segundo.Uhtred sabe que los atacará. Se reprocha internamente no tener ningún arma cerca. Con la confusión generada por el consumo de hongos de cada noche, ha olvidado por completo aquel detalle.<br/><br/>Los ojos de la bestia destellan peligrosamente antes de saltar sobre ellos. Instintivamente, Uthred coloca sus manos sobre su rostro intentando protegerse. Solo llega a sentir un cálido rocío antes de que el lugar se transforme en un caos. Sangre. Los desgarradores aullidos del lobo se mezclan con los alaridos de Ubba. El danes ha enterrado su hacha sobre el cuello de la bestia pero no ha sido suficiente para matarlo así que ahora los dos se enredan en una encarnizada lucha. Él está en el medio.<br/><br/>La escena termina más pronto de lo esperado. Los dos están llenos de arañazos, pero ninguno está herido de gravedad. El lobo en cambio..<br/><br/>Su piel extendida cuelga sobre una estructura hecha con improvisadas ramas. Su carne los alimentará durante días.<br/><br/>Ubba está cubierto de sangre. Aquello, junto a su maníaca expresión producto de la reciente lucha le dan un aire feroz. Es en algún punto de todo aquello, que Uhtred siente que algo en su disposición cambia. Ubba es un señor de la guerra, se dice de repente y de pronto esas palabras tienen un peso que no han tenido hasta el momento. El hombre lo ha salvado. Ha sido su fuerza y su previsión como guerrero lo que ha logrado que hoy esté vivo. Una profunda admiración comienza a crecer en él.<br/><br/>Jamás había visto a Ubba de otra forma que no fuera con respeto y temor. Pero ahora...<br/><br/>Ahora sentía que había otras cuestiones. La fuerza de su nuevo sentir lo sorprende y lo desconcierta.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>El cuerpo de Ubba es cálido. Es algo que Uhtred nota con el correr de los días y no deja de llamarle la atención. Luego de mantener relaciones como lo precisa el ritual, se ha tomado la costumbre de permanecer en el mismo lecho que el guerrero. No es algo que hayan decidido. Simplemente se ha dado así. Él suele caer inconsciente en algún punto y Ubba no lo insta a irse. Es un comportamiento curioso, puesto que el lecho es demasiado pequeño para los dos, pero al otro no parece molestarle.<br/><br/>La calidez del cuerpo de Ubba le recuerda mucho al de su hermano. Cuando Ragnar y él optaban por compartir el calor corporal durante noches particularmente frías, a él siempre le llamaba la atención la marcada diferencia entre el danes y Brida. Brida siempre estaba fría, al igual que él. Quizás fuera algo que tuviera que ver con sus orígenes. Quizás todos los sajones fueran fríos y los daneses cálidos..<br/><br/>-¡¿En qué estás pensando, chico?!<br/><br/>Ha tropezado con una rama mientras pelean y el golpe en su espalda detiene el curso de sus pensamientos.<br/><br/>-No soy un chico.-Protesta ofuscado al ser tomado por sorpresa. Ubba siempre lo llamaba de ese modo cuando deseaba hacerlo enfadar.<br/><br/>El otro emite una sonora carcajada pero aun así le ofrece su mano. Él la toma con confianza. Su mano también es cálida.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Últimamente, en muchas ocasiones, Uthred se descubre simplemente observándolo. Ubba es ciertamente un hombre formidable. Su destreza física y su fuerza no tienen comparación. Jamás ha visto a nadie que pueda rivalizar con él. El tatuaje a un costado de su rostro y su cabello desordenado completan el cuadro dándole un aspecto salvaje.<br/><br/>Eso es lo que puede notar a simple vista. Ahora bien, existen aspectos de Ubba que no son tan sencillos de notar. Su voz por ejemplo. Cuando no se encuentra tomado por la furia o el descontento, el tono de su voz es suave. No parece pertenecer a la misma persona que es capaz de decapitar a un lobo con su hacha...<br/><br/>Eso lo lleva a pensar en sus manos. Aquellas manos tan capaces de dar muerte y dolor con tan poco esfuerzo, también son capaces de tareas delicadas. Seleccionar hierbas entre la maleza, armar pequeñas e intrincadas figuras de cuerdas como tributo a los dioses, prepararlo y sostenerlo durante casi todas las noches..<br/><br/>Con el paso del tiempo, a partir de que sus cuerpos comienzan a acostumbrarse cada vez más el uno al otro, se hace claro para él que Ubba es capaz de una gentileza sorprendente. Jamas le ha hecho daño a pesar de las notables diferencias entre los dos y si bien tenerlo dentro es algo a lo que no termina de acostumbrarse del todo, ya no es un escenario temido como aquel primer día.<br/><br/>Es extraño.<br/><br/>Es como si sus cuerpos pudieran entenderse mejor que sus palabras.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Aquella noche vuelve a sentir la presencia del Dios. No está seguro de qué manera, pero esta vez Ubba también lo presiente. Algo en sus movimientos cambia. Sus cánticos se detienen. Uhtred siente nuevamente aquel familiar terror cuando la sombra recorre el exterior de la tienda.<br/><br/>La luz que emite el fuego proyecta la presencia en el interior del lugar dándole tintes monstruosos. Uhtred ni siquiera está seguro de que se trate del mismo Dios. La presencia se agita en el exterior. Un poderoso viento sacude las precarias telas que los protegen. El fuerte olor a lluvia, invade sus sentidos.<br/><br/>-¡Ubba!-Puede articular su nombre haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sus manos se aferran inconscientemente al cuerpo del otro buscando un asidero frente a toda esa locura.<br/><br/>-¡Mira!-La voz de Ubba se hace escuchar por sobre el vendaval que los azota. La tienda no cede pero se estremece como si en el exterior arreciara una poderosa tormenta.<br/><br/>Uhtred se obliga a mirar. Usa toda su fuerza, toda su voluntad para levantar su rostro y dirigir su mirada a la abertura que da hacia afuera. Allí las telas se sacuden furiosamente dejando entrever por momentos el exterior. La sombra se acerca poco a poco. Su oscura figura se recorta a cada segundo. Las llamas se extinguen instantáneamente. Una densa humareda gris puebla el lugar. El humo provoca escozor en sus ojos y garganta. Aun así, él se obliga a mirar.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Uhtred permanece largas horas postrado. No hay heridas, ni indicios de violencia. Yace en el lecho con los ojos abiertos y la vista fija en los objetos que cuelgan como adornos. Está despierto pero no lo está. No hay nada físico que justifique su estado.<br/><br/>Ubba permanece a su lado mientras dura su inconsciencia.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Amanece sin rastros de lluvia. No ha habido ninguna tormenta que pudiera dar una razón al azote del viento de la noche anterior. El sol ilumina todo el lugar, presagiando un día extrañamente caluroso para la época del año.<br/><br/>Ubba está recogiendo leña cuando lo ve salir de la tienda. Por un instante no lo reconoce y algo en sus instintos se alerta. Algo en su aspecto es diferente pero no puede precisar exactamente qué.<br/><br/>Cuando llega a su lado, Uhtred toma su boca con una voracidad que lo deja momentáneamente perplejo. La lengua del sajón recorre sus labios con una intensidad marcada.<br/><br/>No hay rastros de la pasividad de los días previos, del desapego producto del deber. No. Allí, mientras Uhtred recorre su cuerpo con manos ávidas de tocar su carne, hay algo más.<br/><br/>Una pasión que no ha existido antes. Un deseo que se desborda de su cuerpo. Es él quien inicia el encuentro, quien se despoja apenas de sus prendas y lo recibe en su interior tan pronto como se recuestan en el suelo del bosque. Esta vez es su voz, la que recita los cánticos que sin duda ha aprendido a fuerza de repetición.<br/><br/>Ubba lo ve moverse sobre su cuerpo. Contempla cada uno de los ondulantes movimientos de su cadera sobre su hombría. Las palabras vikingas en sus labios, el cabello desordenado, la convicción y el deseo en sus ojos.<br/><br/>Ubba no lo admitirá nunca. Pero aquel día, por un momento, no ve a Uhtred, sino algo más. Algo que excede a sajones y daneses. Algo que no pertenece al mundo de los hombres.<br/><br/>Continuará..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cuarto menguante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Esa historia es cierta?<br/><br/>Ubba lo observa con una expresión de genuina confusión y Uhtred no puede evitar que un sentimiento muy similar a la ternura lo asalte.<br/><br/>Se encuentran cómodamente recostados junto al fuego. Han podido recolectar suficiente comida para los pocos días que les quedan allí por lo que ya no tienen la obligación de salir. A razón de esto, dedican aquellos momentos a luchar e intercambiar historias. A pesar de su conocido rechazo a todo lo que implicara a los sajones, el danes ostentaba una ávida curiosidad por sus historias.<br/><br/>-Bueno, las escrituras cristianas dicen que Jonás paso sus días en el interior de una ballena. Jamás he visto una así que no puedo asegurar si eso es posible.<br/><br/>El silencio se extiende entre los dos. Uhtred aprovecha el impasse para quitar del fuego la estaca que sostiene su pescado.<br/><br/>-Aún no está listo.-Lo reprende el otro. El joven rueda los ojos. Jamás sabría que instinto poseía el guerrero para saber aquellas cosas pero debía resignarse a que él nunca lo tendría.<br/><br/>- Es posible.-Manifiesta el mayor luego de un momento.-Son bestias enormes. Las he visto en la ruta a Islandia. Un hombre puede caber fácilmente en una de ellas.<br/><br/>Uhtred duda de la conclusión alcanzada por el danés pero escoge no decir nada. Han alcanzado una relativa paz desde que han comenzado su convivencia. Ubba ha demostrado ser un hombre mucho más complejo de lo que creía. A pesar de su crudeza inicial, ha aprendido muchas cosas con él por lo que se encuentra profundamente agradecido.<br/><br/>-¿Qué?<br/><br/>Uhtred comprende que lo ha estado observando sin decir nada por demasiado tiempo.<br/><br/>-Solo miraba tu tatuaje.-Responde hábilmente. Reconocer que ha comenzado a sentir atracción por él no sería el más inteligente de los comentarios. Que tuvieran sexo en aquellas circunstancias no quería decir que tuvieran que sentir algo el uno por el otro. Uhtred se reprocha su infantil apego, pero ya no puede hacer nada por evitarlo.<br/><br/>-¿Quieres uno?-Ubba no lo mira directamente. Su atención centrada en pellizcar la carne del pez para evaluar su cocción.<br/><br/>-¿Un qué?-Inquiere él torpemente, al ser nuevamente interrumpido en sus pensamientos.<br/><br/>Ubba se señala el costado de la cara por toda respuesta. Uhtred siente un vértigo similar al día en que el otro decidió comenzar a entrenarlo. ¿En serio?<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>La improvisada aguja hecha con hueso de pescado le arde al enterrarse en su carne. Uhtred aguanta el dolor sin quejarse. La sensación es molesta pero tolerable. Ubba ha conseguido hacer tinta con algunas hierbas y trabaja silenciosamente sobre su omoplato derecho.<br/><br/>Un talento oculto más, se dice a sí mismo, mientras observa como el otro sumerge de cuando en cuando el hueso sobre el oscuro líquido.<br/><br/>Uhtred aprovecha el silencio para reflexionar. Se encuentra vergonzosamente al tanto de que su atracción por el señor de la guerra se ha incrementado exponencialmente durante aquellos días. Ya no puede escudar lo que siente diciéndose que solo es admiración.<br/><br/>La aguja vuelve a hundirse en su piel trazando un sinuoso camino.<br/><br/>No.<br/><br/>Ubba ha sido el primero en su vida de esa forma y su cuerpo no ha hecho más que confundirlo desde que todo comenzó. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie más y eso lo lleva a la conclusión que la simple admiración no podría justificar el profundo sentimiento de pertenencia que lo invade cuando Ubba está dentro de sí.<br/><br/>En esos instantes es como si no quisiera estar en otro lugar. Bebbanburg, su venganza y su destino, asombrosamente olvidados. Cedidos ante esos breves momentos en los que se siente único y correspondido.<br/><br/>Por un segundo, el irracional pensamiento de permanecer allí para siempre cruza su mente. Tal vez podrían no regresar a la aldea. Simplemente, seguir su vida allí, cazando y conviviendo con los elementos..<br/><br/>-Quédate quieto.-Masculla el otro entre dientes. Su rostro tan cerca hace que su cabello le haga cosquillas<br/><br/>O quizás no. Quizás eventualmente acabarían matándose. Sonríe.<br/><br/>-Ubba..-Su voz sale como un jadeo. Se vuelve para verlo. Su rostro está cerca, muy cerca..<br/><br/>Toma su boca sin pensarlo. Es casi un gesto instintivo. Sabe que no debería. Que lo que hace no responde a ningún ritual. El sol aún no se oculta. No es ninguna luna la que los acompaña en esos momentos.<br/><br/>El día anterior, al despertar de su sopor, no se sentía el mismo. Sabía que él lo había iniciado pero en su mente solo había fragmentos del encuentro. Pero ahora...<br/><br/>Ahora no había nada que justificara su accionar. Ubba ciertamente podía molerlo a golpes ante su impertinencia y estaría en su pleno derecho. Su osadía ponía en riesgo su vida pero ya no había vuelta atrás.<br/><br/>Sus labios buscan los del danes lentamente, como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Sus manos se apoyan sobre su pecho. Sobre terreno seguro, sobre un lugar que conocen y han acariciado antes. La acostumbrada calidez de su cuerpo lo invade poco a poco y es curioso porque los segundos pasan y Ubba no lo rechaza, No lo aparta con violencia ni lo insulta. Permanece allí correspondiéndolo pero sin ir más allá. Sin tomar el control.<br/><br/>Sus cuerpos hablan un lenguaje propio. Se entienden más allá de toda razón.<br/><br/>Uhtred siente una electricidad recorrerlo ante esto. Se voltea completamente para tenerlo de frente. Su espalda aún arde con los restos frescos del tatuaje pero poco le importa. Busca algo desesperadamente en la mirada del danes y lo encuentra. Determinación, deseo...<br/><br/>Vuelve a besarlo, esta vez sin ningún reparo. La voracidad de su pasión solo rivaliza con la del otro.<br/><br/>Uhtred quiere...<br/><br/>¿Qué quiere exactamente? Sus manos aferran y tironean de la ropa. Su respiración se entrecorta entre beso y beso. La sensación en su bajo vientre se acrecienta cada vez más conforme más piel va quedando al descubierto..<br/><br/>¿Qué quiere en verdad?<br/><br/>Suyo...<br/><br/>Quiere algo suyo. Recorre con intensas caricias el torso de Ubba, su cuello, su sexo. Su cuerpo merece ser venerado de aquella forma, sin cánticos, sin runas, sin dioses. Solo ellos dos en aquella pequeña tienda ajena a dilemas de daneses y sajones.<br/><br/>Suyo..<br/><br/>Entonces lo entiende.<br/><br/>Quiere pertenecer y que algo le pertenezca.<br/><br/>“Ubba” el nombre es pronunciado como una peglaria. Como si solo con aquella palabra Uhtred pudiera verbalizar y dar coherencia al atribulado curso de sus pensamientos.<br/><br/>“Ubba” Repite y la mirada del otro se conecta un segundo con la suya. Un asentimiento. Ha comprendido. Uhtred no sabe como pero el otro ha entendido el pedido que no ha podido pronunciar.<br/><br/>Con el temblor de la excitación dificultando la coordinación de sus movimientos, encuentra la grasa. Empapa sus manos con ella.<br/><br/>-Si me lastimas te mato.-Sentencia el otro al abrir las piernas. Uhtred quisiera rodar los ojos y hacer un comentario sarcástico pero sabe que aquello no es una amenaza, es una realidad.<br/><br/>Uhtred lo prepara tratando de mantener a raya un nerviosismo nunca antes experimentado. Sus dedos temblorosos entran en él lentamente teniendo cuidado de recordar como ha sido su primera vez. Indudablemente su inexperiencia es notoria, pero su deseo y avidez lo rivalizan.<br/><br/>-Vamos, ven aquí.-Gruñe eventualmente Ubba tomándolo por un brazo.<br/><br/>Uhtred no ha llegado ni siquiera a tomarse la mitad de tiempo que el danes se tomó con él en su primer encuentro, pero no va a cuestionarlo. Se introduce poco a poco en su cuerpo más atento a las reacciones del otro que a su propio placer. Realmente desea cumplir su palabra, más por el bienestar de Ubba que por su amenaza, por lo que avanza centímetro a centímetro.<br/><br/>Es evidente que la paciencia no es una de las cualidades del danes. De un firme empujón con sus piernas, lo atrae de un golpe a su interior. Ambos emiten un jadeo ante la brusca maniobra pero el rubio sonríe divertido. Uhtred lo envidia, él ni siquiera puede pensar coherentemente. Su cuerpo le transmite una marea de sensaciones. La abrasiva calidez, la presión, el fuerte deseo de embestir y a la vez controlarse para no acabar en ese instante..<br/><br/>Embiste.<br/><br/>Lo hace como puede. Como su instinto se lo dicta. Despacio en un principio pero rápidamente tomando ritmo. Confía plenamente en la conexión que tienen, en el idioma que hablan sus pieles en contacto. De algún modo sabe como angular sus caderas para que el otro sienta placer. Ubba mantiene los ojos cerrados, acompaña sus movimientos con una entrega salvaje, pero se reserva su mirada. Se reserva sus verdaderos sentimientos. Uthred quisiera verlo...<br/><br/>Jamás se ha sentido de esa forma con nadie. Ni siquiera en Bebbanburg se ha sentido tan correspondido.<br/><br/>Desearía..<br/><br/>Desearía tener el coraje suficiente para confesárselo.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Cuando termina de encajar la piel de lobo sobre el cuero, sabe que está lista. A lo largo de los días ha logrado curtir la piel y luego amarrarla a la prenda. Con aquel implemento debajo de la pechera, la parte superior de la vestimenta resultará protectora pero también abrigada en los crudos inviernos. Está orgulloso de su trabajo. Piensa obsequiársela a Ubba en agradecimiento, en cuanto éste regrese de hacer sus tributos a los Dioses.<br/><br/>Es su último día en aquel lugar. La tienda, una vez percibida como pequeña y agobiante, ahora le resulta extrañamente grande sin la compañía del mayor. Uhtred aprovecha la espera para terminar de enlistar sus pertenencias. No hay mucho que recolectar, pero aun así procura no permanecer ocioso.<br/><br/>El sol brilla en lo alto del cielo. Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Ubba se marchó junto con sus runas y sus hongos. Uthred no desea alarmarse, pero cuando la tarde se hace presente en el claro, no puede evitar volver a sentir aquella sensación de desasosiego del primer día. ¿Dónde estaba? Ya habían perdido buena parte de la luz solar y el camino resultaba demasiado largo y escabroso para realizarlo de noche.<br/><br/>Cuando el viento comienza a soplar y los rayos de luz amenazan con querer esconderse entre los árboles, es que decide ir a buscarlo. Busca su rastro entre la maleza, reconoce los lugares por donde ha pasado, las ramas que ha cortado con su hacha. Al cabo de unos minutos lo encuentra. Su enorme figura se halla semi inclinada sobre las runas. Un pequeño fuego extinto a su lado con los restos del brebaje que suelen tomar para tener visiones.<br/><br/>La extrañeza lo invade. Ubba no se mueve. Le da la espalda y a juzgar por su posición no se ha percatado de su presencia. El silencio es pesado y ominoso. De pronto, es como si el bosque mismo estuviera conteniendo el aliento. Un miedo sin nombre se aloja poco a poco en el pecho de Uhtred.<br/><br/>-¿Ubba?-La inseguridad en su voz es notoria hasta para él.<br/><br/>El danes se estremece. Un leve espasmo antes de levantarse en un rápido movimiento que hace que Uhtred retroceda inconscientemente. No está seguro de como ha sucedido, pero de un momento a otro el gigante está sobre él. La afilada hacha a centímetros de su garganta.<br/><br/>-¡TÚ!-Brama enfurecido y por un segundo el joven siente que no lo reconoce. Que simplemente lo ha tomado por alguien más. Un enemigo.<br/><br/>-¡Soy yo, Uhtred!-Levanta las manos en señal de sumisión y en ese instante su mente decide mostrarle el desafortunado paralelismo entre su situación y la del lobo expulsado de su manada.<br/><br/>-¡SE QUE ERES TÚ!¡SÉ QUIEN ERES EXACTAMENTE!-Ubba grita a centímetros de su rostro. Uthred retrocede pero su espalda choca contra un árbol. Su mente buscando desesperadamente procesar el repentino cambio de actitud del señor de la guerra. ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente?<br/><br/>Ubba eleva su hacha. Uhtred cierra los ojos, ve su muerte en la iracunda mirada del otro, en la conmoción de su rostro. Los ojos brillantes con lágrimas que no derrama.¿Son producto de la ira?¿De algo más?<br/><br/>El pesado acero se entierra a centímetros de su rostro. Las astillas estallando contra sus mejillas. El hacha ha hecho un tajo en la madera como si no fuera nada. El terror es una fuerza que lo inmoviliza. Cuando se siente capaz de abrir los ojos, el rostro de Ubba está a pocos centímetros. Su amenazante figura se cierne sobre sí como una sombra.<br/><br/>-Se perfectamente quien eres... asesino de daneses.-Escupe las palabras con veneno antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo que lo deja inconsciente.<br/><br/>Cuando Uhtred despierta, todo es oscuridad.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Realiza el viaje de vuelta, tardando algo más que un día. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la angustia en su pecho y una gran cantidad de preguntas han sido sus únicos compañeros durante su regreso. La aldea lo recibe con un clima enrarecido. Es evidente que Ubba ha llegado antes que él y que ha hablado con Ragnar y con los otros señores de la guerra.<br/><br/>La aprehensión es un peso en su estómago cuando se dirige al hall central. Su deseo de respuestas lo apremia a reencontrarse con él.<br/><br/>¿Qué había hecho exactamente?¿Por qué el repentino cambio de actitud?¿Por qué lo llamaba asesino de daneses?<br/><br/>El hall esta vacío. Allí donde debía realizarse la celebración ante el nuevo miembro de la aldea que ha pasado a la madurez, reina un silencio sepulcral. Luego de la reacción de Ubba había imaginado que sería así. A pesar de eso, el comprobarlo con sus propios ojos le hace sentir un nudo en la garganta.<br/><br/>Uthred recorre el lugar cuando nota que no está completamente solo. El viejo Ravn observa sus movimientos desde una esquina. Al encontrarse en la penumbra, casi lo ha pasado por alto.<br/><br/>-Ravn, yo...-Su primer instinto es explicarse pero francamente no sabe qué explicar. No está seguro de qué es lo que ha dicho Ubba del mes en su compañía. La mirada escrutadora de Ravn sobre su persona no hace más que acrecentar su nerviosismo.<br/><br/>Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, es el viejo vikingo quien pone freno a su incertidumbre.<br/><br/>-Ubba ha dicho cosas sobre ti. Cosas que ha visto. Que los Dioses le han mostrado...<br/>Una visión. Entonces ha sido eso. Una visión sobre mi, piensa el joven frenéticamente. Solo tenía que explicarse. Él no era ni sería un asesino de daneses como lo habían mostrado sus visiones. Había encontrado un hogar con ellos, con él..<br/><br/>Él nunca...<br/><br/>-Después de la pelea con tu padre, Ubba se ha marchado hoy con sus hombres. No es probable que lo volvamos a ver por aquí..<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Uhtred vuelve a verlo en circunstancias terribles. El asesinato de su familia lo vuelve furioso y temerario. Solo puede pensar en el señor de la guerra como fuente de ayuda.<br/><br/>Durante el trayecto que recorre con Brida para encontrarlo, Uthred teme pero también espera..<br/><br/>Espera que aquel malentendido haya quedado en el pasado..<br/><br/>Que la visión de unas runas no prevalezca por sobre lo que han vivido..<br/><br/>Lleva la piel de lobo por si acaso con ella pudiera despertar recuerdos. La lleva porque si arreglan las cosas se la obsequiará. Aquel acto será el último resto de su inocencia juvenil.<br/><br/>Ubba lo recibe. Es desconcertante porque al principio lo abraza y Uhtred siente por un segundo la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Solo es un segundo. Cuando Ubba se aparta, incredulidad y desprecio es todo lo que puede ver en su expresión. No cree en sus palabras aunque Uhtred intente explicarse una y otra vez. No le importa su dolor, la furia de haber perdido a su familia, su frustración al sentir que no pudo hacer nada al respecto..<br/><br/>Ubba lo cree el culpable de todo.<br/><br/>Nada ha cambiado.<br/><br/>Cuando hace salir a todos de la iglesia y solo quedan ellos dos, Uhtred puede visualizar claramente lo que sintió el lobo que mataron aquel día.<br/><br/>Desesperado, acorralado..<br/><br/>Ubba lo arroja contra una columna y lo aprisiona contra ella. No hay nada de gentileza en su trato, en sus manos..<br/><br/>-¡Mátame y no tendrás a tu valioso hechicero!<br/><br/>Es lo único que lo frena. Uhtred lo sabe y eso hace que el dolor sea aún más grande.<br/><br/>-¡Te admiraba!-Maldita su voz que se entrecorta, malditos sus ojos que derraman lágrimas.</p>
<p>-¡Yo quería, quería..!<br/><br/>Te quería..<br/><br/>Uhtred no lo dice. Su voz no sale.<br/><br/>Ubba lo suelta. Le da la espalda. La ira como una fuerza emanando de su cuerpo como una presencia real. La respiración sonora y entrecortada. Ha hecho acopio de toda su voluntad para contenerse.<br/><br/>-¡Largo!-Grita sin mirarlo, sin siquiera notar que lo que ha estado sujetando hasta ahora ha sido un vestigio de lo que vivieron durante cuatro lunas.<br/><br/>Uhtred se marcha, Ubba no cambiará de idea. Sus dioses siempre serán lo central en su vida. La voz del danés lo frena antes de salir.<br/><br/>-Uhtred.<br/><br/>Ubba lo observa con una expresión extraña que le recuerda a los días en que solían intercambiar historias y los relatos cristianos no terminaban como él quería. Confusión y desesperanza.<br/><br/>-Cuando volvamos a vernos..te mataré.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>En su siguiente encuentro, Uhtred está en compañía del rey de Wessex...<br/><br/>Guerreros sajones lo acompañan cuando deben negociar.</p>
<p>Han comenzado a llamarlo “Asesino de daneses.”<br/><br/>El día en que el destino los enfrenta finalmente, ninguno notará que la luna será la misma que los acompañó el último día del ritual. Ubba hablará de su cobardía y él atacará su fé hacia sus dioses.<br/><br/>Los dos estarán heridos, física y emocionalmente, para cuando Uhtred entierre su espada en el corazón de Ubba.<br/><br/>*<br/><br/>Uhtred suspira dejando salir el aire lentamente. La estancia es fría y húmeda como cualquier iglesia. Alfred permanece en silencio a su lado. Su vista fija en el altar.<br/><br/>Había ido allí con la intención de pedirle al rey que Ubba fuera sepultado con respeto, que su cuerpo no fuese profanado. Pero había terminado hablando por largos minutos. Aquella historia había querido salir de sí sin proponérselo. Desde luego había tenido cuidado de no mencionar el sexo en su historia. Aquel detalle era demasiado para el cristiano estómago del rey, pero no había omitido nada más.<br/><br/>-¿Cree que el Dios cristiano escucha?-Pregunta siguiendo la mirada del rey.<br/><br/>Alfred se estremece, por un segundo parece haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando dirige su mirada hacia él, un asomo de entusiasmo tiñe sus palabras ante su repentino interés por la religión.<br/><br/>-Claro que si, Uhtred. Dios escucha todas nuestras plegarias.<br/><br/>Uhtred sonríe. Los dioses vikingos no tenían tiempo para escuchar los dramas humanos.<br/><br/>-Lord Ubba será enterrado con respeto, según lo dictan las costumbres cristianas.-Sentencia el monarca poniéndose de pie.<br/><br/>Uhtred lo agradece, de pronto se siente repentinamente exhausto. Solo desea dejarse caer en la primera posada que encuentre cuando la voz de Alfred lo detiene.<br/><br/>-Uhtred..<br/><br/>Es solo un momento, pero de pronto el guerrero siente al otro dubitativo. Como si su curiosidad personal luchara contra su rol como rey.<br/><br/>-Si, Lord.<br/><br/>Uthred espera hasta que llegue a un acuerdo con sus pensamientos. Alfred ha sido paciente con él, escuchándolo, ahora él hará lo mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, el rey parece decidirse.<br/><br/>-¿Qué fue lo que viste aquel día en la tienda?<br/><br/>Por largos segundos, Uhtred no dice nada.<br/><br/>-No lo recuerdo Lord. Solo fueron alucinaciones por los hongos. Ubba jamás me aceptó porque era un sajón. Las visiones solo confirmaron sus temores.<br/><br/>Desearía confesarle la verdad, pero no puede. Revelar algo así equivaldría a que solo tuviera más preguntas. No podía hacerle eso a Alfred. No quería cuestionar la religión que lo sostenía y hacía feliz. Ya había aprendido su lección sobre eso.<br/><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>